Lost Hope
by Aallycat
Summary: Crystal Tokyo Era and Serena and Darien have been blessed with 4 children. However, a new evil is threatining everyone's happiness.Serena and Darien go through a lifealtering change that could destroy the world or heal it. Please Review. Pretty Please
1. New Evil

"Serena we need someone to keep an eye on him."  
  
I know Ames but why Joss? She gets in trouble all the time won't that just irk him"?  
  
"She's the only one who's strong enough and goes to that school Sere"  
  
"O.K Amy I let her do it"  
  
A loud whoop was heard and Serena started counting down from 5.  
  
The Door crashed open when She got to One.  
  
"Thank you mom. I love you and I won't disappoint you ever I promise." 


	2. Was this the right choice?

Chapter 1  
By: Aallycat  
"Jocelyn get back here now". Serena, no Neo- Queen Serenity chased her screaming daughter around the halls of the crystal palace.   
Jocelyn was now 14 years old and still refused to listen to anything that her parents said.   
  
Darien waited patiently he could hear her pounding foot steps. Almost, almost, NOW! He jumped out of the corridor and grabbed his   
screaming daughter planting both arms by her sides.   
  
Jocelyn stared at her father in shock while her mother came behind them and she was impressed to see that she wasn't panting. "You are  
going to apologize to your principle or else your...gonna......um.." Serena looked to Darien for help. "You'll be punished" was his weak reply.  
He smiled nervously at the glare the two women shot him (when you reach 14 your a woman no questions asked). "So what did you do this time   
Joss? Throw your book bag in his face again?" Trevor her twin brother came from around the corner. "I did that once and it was only because he   
laughed at me" She replied a little too defensively. Trevor looked at her in disbelief "he was laughing because you threw a lunch tray at some guys   
head". "Jocelyn you have to watch your temper this guy reeks of negative energy and I'm sorry that I have to put you in this position but if we don't  
find out what he wants than we could be putting our people to death".   
"Okay mom I got it and I'm sorry I threw that brick at his head and made him go to the hospital and get 30 stitches just because he gave  
me a detention it will never happen again" she smiled weakly at her fathers irate look.   
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Serena looked over at Darien and fixed his collar. He smiled warmly at her. "you know she'll never forgive us for this". She concentrated   
on his collar " She's gonna have to learn that we are her parents and she has to listen to us. Besides she needs to learn some obedience". Darien   
noticed that she didn't so much as glance away from her task and that her voice was pleading as if she were trying more to convince herself than   
him. He smiled. A war had just broken out between Joss and Serena. Mother and daughter. Who would win this one. 


	3. Stay

Lost Hope  
  
Chapter 2  
Jocelyn sat straight up in her chair she was going to make her mother proud if it killed her. Witch her mother had done the day before.  
FLASH  
  
She was burning the sun was beating unmercifully down her back. She stared longingly down at the pool of water at her feet. She prayed someone would come and hit the target and dunk her. She was supposed to be at this carnival dunking booth all day while her parents paraded around in their beautiful clothes talking to strange people. " HEY JOCELYN". She took a deep breath and looked up at him. " What do you want Mark"? "I just wanted to know if you'd go out with me". He threw a ball in the air threateningly. She smiled this was the guy she despised and all his little friends were around him. "Mark I would rather be in the most horrible position that I could think of than go out with you and your ugly face"!  
The ball hit the center of the target fast. She surfaced. "You didn't say that when you were- oomph". Jocelyn smiled at her mother one word later and that would have been the end of Jocelyn's reputation. Serena smiled sweetly down at the boy "I do not think that you want to say that dear don't you think that would have been a horrible thing to say"? He nodded dumbly and she patted his head releasing his arm that was pinned dangerously behind his back.  
  
END FLASH.  
  
The bell rung signaling the end of the day. Jocelyn gathered up her books and waited for her brother to do the same and they left together not talking to anyone. They were known for their solitary behavior.   
************************************************************************  
  
"I don't know what your playing at Joss but it better stop no one messes with me. I am going to watch your every move. I'm going to push you to be angry and do something mean. Your mother will be mine".  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Joss can I come in"? Serena waited patiently for a reply when their was none she opened the door to her daughters room. Jocelyn was sitting in a corner with her knees drawn up and her head planted against them. Serena sighed. " Hey baby dinners ready want to come eat?" No reply. Serena walked over to the crouched form and pulled her into her embrace. "Joss it's o.k. I'm not mad at you. No one is mad at you. We're mad at that idiot principle of yours. I have a meeting with him tonight after dinner at 8. I'll defend you alright?" Jocelyn looked up at her mother. Her eyes held fear and uncertainty and Serena kissed her forehead. " Mom I don't want you to go only parents are allowed and your just recovering from those tests Amy ran on you. You won't be able to use your powers for another week. Plus dad's not here and I heard the guy say that he wants you. here. Please Mom I don't want you to go." Serena sighed and hugged her daughter tighter. "Joss I've got to go I know what your talking about but I have to go if I don't their will be a major scandal". "So your more interested in your reputation than you are about your safety"? Serena stood. " Joss come on let's eat". Jocelyn swallowed the lump in her throat and stood she knew nothing would change her mother's mind. "I love you Joss". Jocelyn nodded. "I love you too mom". 


	4. The Beginning of the end

Chapter 4  
  
I know, I know. The last chapters have been really short but I promise this one will be longer and much more interesting. And please Review.   
  
And what if they dont feel like it?  
  
Why am I talking to myself?  
  
Because you've lost your mind.  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The meeting had gone smoothly so far and Serena felt some of her shields drop not all but some. She looked over at him and he smiled. "I have no doubt that you know what and who I am ' your majesty'" he said mockingly. "The real question is how could you be stupid enough to come here without your precious guards?" Serena fingered the knives on either of her wrisks making sure they were in place. He smiled and jerked his fingers violently forward. Serena let out a suprised and hurt scream as the knives that were hidden on her body were thrust into her skin. The healing powers of the crystal imediatly left her weak. He smiled triumphantly. "You see my dear I have always wanted you but I have also always hated you these circumstances have left me in a tight spot. Raping you would let me have you and see you in pain too. But don't start regretting coming here you see I would have simply killed your daughters and maybe had my way with them also." He brought her face close to his by her hair and whispered in her " your very beautiful sweet" Her cries of pain were heard by none as she was beat and raped.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************   
"Joss come on Ami wants to experiment on us agian. Don't you feel like going home early tomorrow at school?" Rini was outside of her sisters room desperately trying to cheer her up. Joss had gone into her room right after dinner and hadn't spoken to anyone. Rini hadn't missed the worried expresion on her mother's face and that made her worried. Though, she couldn't blame Joss for acting like this after almost witnessing her mothers death while Serena had gone into labor with their younger brother Malcom. She was the one who always worried about their mothers well being. Rini had also seen some of her mothers near death experiences and did not like them but had learned from her mothers past self that if you worry everyday about your loved ones dying than you are living an empty existence. Even knowing this she still felt that something was terribly wrong.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" TURN AROUND" Darien yelled this at the pilot of his jet. " But sir where about to land and........". Darien eyed him coldly and his voice was dangerously low "you will turn this damn plane around and make all speed back to the palace am I understood?" "Yes sir".  
Darien fought tears as he felt Serenas pain and fear 'please god no'.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Lita sighed she'd been chosen unamimously by the inner circle to go check on Serena and whats more is that Darien had called and said he was coming home to be with Serena. Lita knocked on the principals door and got no answer. "Sere?" She turned the knob and a wave of nasua hit her as she saw Serenas bruised and bloody body on the floor. She fought it back and ran to her fallen freind and queen. She checked her pulse and was grateful to find one at all even if it was weak. She hit the emergency button on her communicator and the scouts were there in ten minutes flat even Sailor Chibi Moon who instantlyfell to her knees when she saw her mother. Mercury knelt beside Serena and copied Jupiters earlier movements. Her face clouded with worry and fear "we have to get her to a hospital. Now!" Her voice told all of them what they didnt want to hear that Serenas life was in danger.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
So whatd ya think? I liked it personally but than I am crazy. So any sane people out there please review. Thanks 


	5. Why?

Ok Ok I know it's been like 50 million years since my last update but no one was reviewing (sobs) and I felt my confidence go down the drain. But then someone reviewed and I was once again inspired. And even though it was only one person I thank them. So a special shout out to S.K.C. YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYY. And yes I know that I promised the last chap to be long and I'm sorry I'll try my best on this one.  
  
LJLJLJJLJJLJLJLJJLJJLJLJLJJLJJLJLJLJJLJJ  
"Where is she"?  
"Darien calm down. They're trying to stop the blood from flowing. Plus their looking for a donor, but not many people have type o blood. All we can do is hope."  
"Oh yeah Lita I can really calm down after hearing that. " He sighed, "What happened"?  
Mina spoke up her voice trembled and was hoarse from crying. "That damned principle set up Joss and Serena was called to have a conference with him. Only parents were allowed so we were going to wait outside the door for her but she ordered us not to. As much as we wanted to we couldn't break a direct order. So we waited but when she was gone for more than an hour we sent Lita to check on her. Then our communicators went off and we all got there in 5 minutes flat. She was real bloody and bruised. Ziocite carried her to the car and we got her to the emergency room. That's all we know."  
"Did he…" Darien's eyes looked haunted and cold.  
"We don't know yet Ami hasn't come out yet".  
He leaned on the wall and fought the idea of her dieing on a hospital bed. He tried to ignore the musky hospital smell that he had fought to get out of his mind since he was 8 and his parents had died. Feeling restless and unusually alert he started to pace. This of course made everyone else present nervous, but right before Jadeite could yell at him to stop Ami came and Ziocite came out looking tired and both were covered in blood.   
"Truth Ami. How is she? Is she gonna be ok?"  
"Darien if you would stop pacing then I would answer your questions, but I think I speak for everyone when I say that your continuous pacing is driving us all, in lack of a better word, insane."  
A mumbled apology was her reply.  
"Serena's in critical condition. She lost a lot of blood and with the addition of her low body weight and with her immune system being so weak we cant really do much until we find a donor".  
"What's the bottom line Ames?"  
"Unless we find a donor in two days Serena runs the risk of dieing. She's asking to see you now anyway so I suggest you go talk to her. Room 324."  
He nodded and walked in the direction of her room.   
LJJLJJJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJJLJLJLLLLLJLLLLLJJJ  
He paused outside her door and took a deep breath. He pushed the door open and his fears were pushed to the front of his mind when he saw her. She was covered in bandages and the parts of her body that wasn't covered in bandages were covered in bruises. He felt warm tears prick his eyes and fought them as he walked over to her. She was hooked up to various monitors and had an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. He took her hand in his and she opened her eyes. She smiled "Hey" her voice was soft and tired. He tried a smile but it didn't work. "Hey baby how do you feel?" She laughed and his heart swelled. "I feel like a truck hit me, backed up, and did it again." He brushed her hair put of her face with his finger and the tears started to fall. He cursed himself for letting her see his pain when she was in so much of it. "Baby its okay stop crying. I'm going to be okay don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see." She opened her arms and he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. She hated seeing him like this. He was usually calm and collected. "How are Joss, Rini, Trevor, and Malcolm doing?" He sat down on a chair so that they were eye level. " You never seize to amaze me. You're in a damn hospital bed and you have the gall to think of others. You should be thinking about yourself." His face was cold and angry, but they both knew that he was more scared than angry. She smiled softly and put her hand on his cheek. "That, my dear, is what I have you for. You're the one who worries about me. Besides, what's the point of feeling sorry for myself when you do that so well already." She sighed and rested her head against her pillow. "Darien can we just forget this happened. Just for today. I don't want to think about it because it hurts too much. Joss didn't want me to go and I knew something was going to happen but I wouldn't listen I was so stubborn but I don't regret going there. He would only have done it to Joss or Rini and we both know that I would never let that happen and neither would you." Darien put his hands in his face. "Why do you always have to be the one to get hurt? Why can't it be me? It's not fair. It's not…" His voice trailed off and he began to sob. She watched him and then turned her head fighting back her own tears 'Next time I'll kill him too and let you watch' these words haunted her. They were the last thing that that bastard had said before she had passed out from the loss of blood. "Darien?" She waited for him to look at her before continuing. "I never meant to cause you any pain. I love you." He kissed her forehead. "No Sere. It wasn't you it was what happens to you. I hate seeing you in pain. I love you baby. We'll always be together." She smiled "for forever and a day". He leaned over to kiss her. Images flashed through her head and she pulled away. "Would you hate me if I said that I wasn't ready for that yet?" He sat back down and shook his head "I could never hate you. Never." She smiled. He stroked her cheek. "I'm gonna let the others come and see you ok?" She nodded her approval and he got up and left. 


	6. Confrontations!

Hi. I am really, really bored so I decided to not be bored anymore. So to make myself unbored. I will listen to Eminem, and Avril Lavigne and pay no attention what so ever to all of you people who actually want to know what happens next in my story. Mwahhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha..  
Ok, ok I was only joking. So here is the next chap I really, really hope you like especially because I kinda worked hard on this chap. (SIGHS) I really need a new hobby. I've not only succumbed to my insanity but I have also become an Internet geek. Woe is I! Oh yeah and due to an …eh um…. certain review I must inform you that all the generals are  
  
Ch. Um I forget 5 or 6  
  
By Me Aallycat  
"She's asking to see you guys"   
"Wait! I have something important to tell you guys so that you don't talk to her about it and upset her."  
"What? What can you possibly say that could be any worse? Huh? Gods! Have you seen her? She's covered in fucking bandages Ami."  
"I know Darien. But this pertains to the question you asked earlier."  
Darien smiled "I asked a lot of questions earlier Ami. Why just this morning I asked Serena if she missed me. So which question are you talking about?"  
Ami glared at him " I do not see anything funny about this situation Darien. So I would advise you to wipe that smile of your face or I'll do it for you." (A.N. Doesn't she sounds like your Mother's she sounds like mine.)  
The room got quiet. The tension was so thick you could slice it with a knife and Mina who was trying to lighten the mood said so though her words were "Wow! The knife is so thick you could cut it with this tension."   
No one corrected her. No one ever remembered seeing Ami so mad.  
"For your information Mr. Smiles allot Serena was raped. That's the question I was referring to. Also she might not be able to have any more children. But we of course wont know that until the tests we did on her ovaries come back. So do you still want to smile? Does this make you happy? Huh? Go on Darien smile! I don't see you smiling you f#^$@ing jerk. I hate you!!!!!!!   
She ran at him, but Ziocite grabbed her around the waist and held her firmly against his chest whispering soothing words in her hair. Her body racked with sobs and tears poured freely down her face.   
"Oh God! Ami I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I would never make fun of Serena's situation."  
Mina looked over at them. "I'm going to see Serena now. Thanks for the Information Ames. Lita, Ray are you guys coming?"  
"Yeah. We're right behind you."  
They all shot glares at Darien as they passed. They paused outside of Serena's door. Then Ray turned the knob.  
  
The end!   
LMAO  
OK. I promise not do that again! Sorry I couldn't resist!  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Sere are you in here?" Mina peeked her head in.  
Lita pushed her from behind "Why the hell wouldn't she be in here? Huh Mina?"  
Serena smiled "Hi guys. How's it going?"  
"Well with all considering we're holding out best of everyone."  
"Ray?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm dog tired." She smiled and then laughed lightly "So how's Ami doing? She looked ready to break when I last saw her."  
"Yeah well she did. Darien drove her over the edge and she just broke down."  
"Oh my God! Is she ok? What did he do?" Serena's face contorted in worry. Ray shot Lita a death glare while Mina tried some of Serena's hospital soap.  
" Wow! This stuff smells really good you know. What were you saying Sere?"  
Lita rolled her eyes at Mina "She's fine Sere and Darien was making fun when she was trying to tell us your …. condition."  
" How are my kids? I asked Darien but he got a little upset."  
" What the hells wrong with him? How could he get fresh with his own wife?"  
" Lita he didn't get upset, upset, he got crying upset."  
"Oh. I knew that."  
"Sure."  
"Our children are fine Sere. And I am sorry for Ami."  
Everyone's head shot up and Serena's kids all raced into the room and jumped on her except Joss.  
After assuring the monkeys around her bed that she was ok she turned to Joss. "Hey sweetie. You ok?"  
Joss glared at her. "I told you not to go. I told you something bad would happen. And I also heard you tell dad that you would do it again in a heartbeat. So don't 'hey sweetie' me!"  
"Jocelyn Mercury Shields (A.N. Serena made all her children's names after her inner scout's respective planets.) I would advise you not talk to your mother in that tone again."  
Serena sat up "It's ok Darien--"  
"Yeah it's not like she would listen to me anyway!"  
Joss ran out the room and didn't look back to see the wince on her mother's face.  
" I'll go talk to her mom. She just needs time to cool off." Rini walked out after Joss.  
Darien sighed and went over to her. He felt like a complete jerk. He pulled her head against his chest and felt her relax. "It will be ok Sere she's not mad at you baby. She's just mad because of what happened to you. It'll be ok you'll see."  
Serena listened to him and the sound of his heart beat and felt herself slip into unconsciousness.  
  
I know I'm a jerk. But I really had fun writing this chapter. Isn't Ami cool? I might just let her beat the crap out of Darien. He deserves it. And I promise that I will not write the end when it's not the end. I'm sorry. Ok I love you bye, bye! 


End file.
